Celebrity Secret
by chani-chan
Summary: Mimi is your average shoppingloving cheerful teenage girl, well, except for the fact that she is one of the most famous idols in all of Japan! But, when her fans go out of control, her father sends her to a boarding school, but not as a girl as a BOY! AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon**

Summary:

Mimi is your average shopping-loving cheerful teenage girl, well, except for the fact that she is one of the most famous idols in all of Japan! But, when her fans go out of control, what is a pop star to do? In order to be sure of his daughter's safety, her father decides to send her to a boarding school, but not as herself, but as a BOY!

* * *

Celebrity Secret

Prologue

Fame, Fortune, and Crazy Fans

* * *

"What would you like to order, Miss?"

A girl with long honey colored hair looked at the waitress through her large dark sunglasses. She wore a pink sunhat that went extremely well with her white spaghetti strapped sundress that went down to her knees. Her dress had pink pulmerias, giving a Hawaiian or island feeling to the summer atmosphere. On her feet, she wore white strapped high heels.

"Hmm………I would like have a strawberry shortcake with milk tea please, thank you!" the girl said as she handed her menu to the waitress, smiling.

"Certainty, Miss, you'll order will be here soon" The waitress bowed and walked away.

The girl sighed happily as she relaxed into her seat. She was seated on the patio of her favorite café in Tokyo, _Sunset Café._

_'This feels so good, to just sit here enjoying the breeze, and watching people and tourists walk by…..'_ the girl thought cheerfully as she took a sip from her glass of water. It has been a long time since she was able to relax by herself like this.

"Your milk tea and shortcake, Miss……." The waitress said as she placed the milk tea and strawberry shortcake in front of her.

The girl smiled widely as she cheerfully said, "Thank you!"

Her eyes shined behind her dark glasses as she gazed hungrily at the strawberry shortcake.

_'It's been so long since I last had strawberry shortcake! Yay!' _the girl thought as she cheerfully took a bite of her shortcake, _'But, I do hope Dad and Jyou aren't worried about me………after all I did leave without them knowing……'_

She looked down for a second, but shrugged it off, _'Oh well, it is my day off……they will understand I needed time to myself…..'_

As she sat, eating her strawberry shortcake cheerfully, she did not notice the waiter carrying a large tray filled with all sorts of desserts walking to the table filled with little children behind her. The young waiter wobbled his way, trying hard to keep hold of the large tray, and from not tripping over.

"Look children, there's our desserts, doesn't it look delicious?" a woman said to the group of little children. Each and every one of them smiled widely cheering, "Yay" as the waiter approached them.

One of the children jumped up happily at the waiter once he was right behind the girl. Startled, he jumped back, bumping into the girl.

"Oh!" the girl cried, startled.

Fortunately for them, the tray didn't drop and she didn't spill her food, she just dropped her fork. However, her glasses fell off from her face, revealing her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the waiter apologized as he bowed.

"Oh, no, please! It's okay, no one got hurt and none of the food got wasted!" the girl said cheerfully as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the waiter still continued to apologize as he looked up at her. But, instead of just apologizing more, he stared, jaw dropped.

The girl, however, was confused, _'Huh? Why is he staring at me like that? He sure is weird……'_

She was about to ask him when all of a sudden she felt a soft breeze on her face. Her eyes widened as she realized her glasses fell off!

"Uh………" she stuttered as she slowly stood up from her seat.

"YOU'RE MIMI TACHIKAWA!" the waiter yelled excitedly, "I can't believe it's _the Mimi Tachikawa!"_

A scared look came onto Mimi's face as the waiter jumped up and down like little children, yelling for the entire café and even for the people walking by to hear. He definitely got everyone's attention, even the tourists, though they didn't understand what he was saying. In just a few seconds, they were crowded by curious and excited people.

"Mimi Tachikawa? Oh my gosh, it's Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi heard a girl say as she nervously stared at the big crowd, which was growing bigger by the second with her excited fans. She smiled nervously at the group of fans, with the corners of her mouth twitching. The crowd was filled with excited schoolgirls, teenage boys, all of the employees (including the waiter who had blown her cover), the little children who were sitting behind her, and even foreign tourists who were taking pictures of her.

It's been two years since Mimi first became famous. When she was 13 years-old her manager, Jyou Kido, noticed her talent and signed her up in Cherish Entetainment. She was a huge hit with her first album, "First Love", and then she became even more famous in her first drama as Sana Kurata in the real-live action version of the famous manga and Anime, "Kodocha". She became an idol in one year, and is admired by many. However, fame and fortune does come with a price…………..her crazy fans. She never even had one day when she went out, and not be chased, crowded, and stalked by fans.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"Are you really dating the famous actor from America, Michael?"

"I love you Mimi! I'm you're biggest fan!"

As she heard the cheers and cries of her fans, Mimi's head continued to spin. It seemed she was losing air, and she wanted to break free. She felt like a bomb that was about to burst any second.

"We _love_ you Mimi!"

"AHHHHH!!!" Mimi screamed as she ran through the crowd, "Leave me alone!!!!!!!!"

She broke through the crowd and ran out of the café. The crowd, however, chased after her.

_'Why can't they just leave me alone?!?' _Mimi thought, then ran off so fast that her fans could barely catch up with her, not even noticing she was running in high-heels.

* * *

**luvin-hope: **I know I should be working on my first story, but I just had to put this one out! So how was it? Please tell me in your reviews :D 


	2. It's Not Easy Being Famous

**Disclaimer: **You people will probably ignore this, but I don't own anything.

**Summary:**

Mimi is your average shopping-loving cheerful teenage girl, well, except for the fact that she is one of the most famous idols in all of Japan! But, when her fans go out of control, what is a pop star to do? In order to be sure of his daughter's safety, her father decides to send her to a boarding school, but not as herself, but as a BOY!

**In the last chapter:** Mimi Tachikawa, famous singer/ actress, is crowded and chased by her fans! How will her father and manager, Jyou, react?!?

* * *

Celebrity Secret

Chapter 1

It's Not Easy Being Famous

* * *

"Mimi Tachikawa, this is the fourth time you've been crowded and chased by your fans this month!" Jyou Kido, Mimi's manager, said hysterically as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose. He was a tall man at 6"2, and he was wearing a black business suit. His shoulder-length hair was dark blue.

Mimi was brought home by her bodyguard, Hatori, who luckily, for her, secretly followed and saved her. Now, she was sitting in the living room on the white leather couch with her head down. Jyou was yelling at her as he paced behind couch. Her father was sitting across from her in his own big comfortable chair, giving her a very angry and stern look. Hatori remained quiet as he leaned on the wall.

"I'm sorry……" Mimi said quietly as she blushed slightly. She felt ashamed.

"You should be!" Jyou yelled as he was still pacing, "I know I should be happy! You have millions of fans! But, it's dangerous now!"

"Jyou! I'm okay, they didn't hurt me or anything" Mimi assured him, hoping he would calm down.

"That's not the point Mimi!" Jyou scolded, "You're big now, and you can be a big target for kidnappers!"

Mimi stared at him, eyebrow raised. Jyou always worried about Mimi, thinking she would be harmed every moment she stepped out of the house. In fact, he was even worried with her inside the house. Every time she had to do a show, movie, or concert, Jyou would not let any one into her dressing room unless necessary. Mimi sometimes wondered why she even hired Hatori when she had a manager with stern rules.

She hired Hatori two years ago, and he has been like an older brother to her. He was only 26 years-old, and was very big and muscular. He had jet black hair and always wore a white button down shirt with black pants. He would also always wear dark sunglasses. Hatori was the only person Jyou and even her father would allow watching over Mimi.

"Oh, please Jyou, I'm not _that_ big" Mimi said as she rolled her eyes, "I haven't done anything super important, like, end world starvation or anything!"

"Mimi, you should take today's situation seriously!" Jyou cried as he rubbed his temples, taking of his glasses, "You shouldn't have just snuck out and-"

"Jyou, relax," Mimi's father interrupted as he looked at Mimi, "Mimi, Jyou's right, you shouldn't have sneaked out and gone off on your own. If it weren't for Hatori keeping his eye on you, you would've been stampeded by your own fans"

Mimi brought down her head again, staring at the floor. She hated to disappoint her father, ever since her mother passed he worked real hard to make Mimi happy.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just wanted to have some time to myself……." Mimi said, apologetically.

Her father's brown eyes softened.

"Princess, you know I worry about, but you have to promise us you'll listen to us and tell us where you'll be going" her father said, gently this time.

Mimi looked up at her father with her hazel eyes and smiled gently as she and said cheerfully, "I promise!"

"Good," her father nodded, "Now that that's done, I have something I need to talk about with you……"

"What is it Daddy?" Mimi asked as she titled her head to the side, confused.

Her father and Jyou grew silent, and even though he was already quiet, Mimi could tell that something bothered Hatori by the way he fidgeted.

"Mimi, Princess, I've been thinking about this for awhile………" her father said as he looked Mimi in the eyes, "I will have to go to New York, in America, for a business trip in two weeks……….."

"Oh, so I will be by myself?" Mimi asked as she smiled, "Don't worry Daddy, I'm 15, I'll be good until you come back in a couple of weeks!"

Her father shook his head, "Mimi it's not that kind of business trip……"

"Huh?" Mimi said as her smiled dropped, "Then what kind is it?"

She watched as her father took a deep and heavy breath.

"Well, this business trip will be much longer………" her father paused, "……two years longer"

"TWO YEARS?!?!" Mimi cried as she jumped off the couch, "That's crazy! I can't be by myself for two whole years!"

"Well, that's what I've been thinking about….I talked to Jyou, and I know with your career as a star I can't just take you off to America for that long………" he informed her, "but, I refuse to have you stay here by yourself, even with Jyou and Hatori since they aren't by your side 24/ 7"

_'This is insane, 2 years!?! What the hell?!?!?' _Mimi thought as she stared at her father.

"Then what?" Mimi asked as he placed her hands on her hips.

"Jyou and I have come up with a solution, after thinking about it long and thoroughly……and……" her father said, "We'll be transferring you to a boarding school, Odaiba High Academy"

Mimi raised her eyebrows, "A boarding school? Well, I guess that will work……….I'll get to wear a cute uniform-"

"As a boy" her father interrupted.

Mimi froze, jaw dropped as she stared at her father, eyes wide. It took a few minutes for what her father had just informed her to process into her brain.

"WHHAAATTTT!?!?!?!" Mimi screamed so loud that she even got Hatori to cover his ears.

"That was loud….." Jyou mumbled as he dug into his ears.

"Are you people crazy? I can't go to school as a boy! Much less act like one!" Mimi yelled as she quickly paced in front of her father, like how Jyou was when he was yelling at her.

"Mimi, you acted in commercials, TV dramas, and even blockbuster movies! I think you can pull off acting like a guy……" her father told her.

"Yeah, Dad, well, for one- I don't act like those characters everyday for two years, and two- I don't know how to be a guy! I mean come on! I've been raised as a GIRL since, I don't know, the day I was born! Because, hmm, wait, I _am_ a girl!" Mimi cried as she stopped herself from pacing.

"Mimi, calm down…" her father said as he watched Mimi grow red, with veins popping on to her head.

"CALM DOWN!?!? I can't _calm down_! You want me to live as a boy while you're away for two years! Why in the world as a boy!?!?!" Mimi screamed, huffing.

"Mimi, I worry about you, you're a famous, talented, and beautiful girl. I don't want anything to happen to you while I am away, so be quiet and calm down!" he scolded her.

Mimi shut her mouth in an instant and sat back down on the couch. Scared at how stern and angry her father was.

"But, I can't hide from the principal, the school doctor, or any of the teachers……….one of them is bound to find out……" Mimi said softly as she stared at her lap, hands folded.

"That's why I transferred you to a school where I happen to be really good friends with the principal……" he said proudly, "I informed him on the situation, and he was happy to help out, not only will he know that you are really _Mimi Tachikawa_, famous idol, but so will the school doctor……the only people that won't know, are the students and your teachers"

_'I guess I'm really going through with this………'_ Mimi thought as she sighed deeply.

"Alright, I think this a crazy idea, but looks like I have not choice….." Mimi mumbled as she pouted, "But, what will I do with my roommate?"

Her father paused for a moment, thinking. From Mimi's view, it looked like he hadn't thought about that.

"I'll leave that to you, I got to go back to my office and deal with a couple of papers," her father said as he stood up, and turned to leave.

"Oh!" her father said as he turned around, "Before I forget, your name will be Mitsuki Tachikawa, and you will be starting next week!"

"Next week?!?! That's too soon!"

"Well, yeah, sorry Princess, I couldn't make it any sooner!" her father said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you"

Mimi nodded and he turned and left the room. She watched him the entire time. Jyou remained silent and then left with Hatori, to give Mimi some time to think.

Mimi sighed as she lay back into the comfortable couch.

* * *

**luvin-hope:** Well, that was chapter 1! How was it? Tell me in your reviews! I know some of you wanna be nice, but it's mean to lie! So tell me what you really think! Thanks!

**In the next chapter:** Mimi (or shall I say Mitsuki?) starts off at her first day at her new school! But, not all goes well when she clashes with her blonde-haired roommate! Meanwhile, Mimi tries to survive living as a boy! Can she pull it off?


End file.
